Talk:Monkey Painter/@comment-5490702-20150108001303
Hi, I'm kada. I'm also Billy Mays. Originality: I don't ever rate this because originality doesn't exist. 1. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM *slurpslurpslurpslurpslurpslurpslurpslurp* 2. Ew no. 3. EW NO. But the appearance is nice. 4. I guess it's original but that's like, a psychological question i'd need to ask myself. 5. I mean it could be more interesting. It's not. 6. Oh good. A problem fixer. Meh. 7. Hi, My name is the Engineer. I live in a normal house, like other people. I make sentries, and I REMOVE CAMO. *Mortar tower glares as well* 8. Bloon buster, 3/0 bloonchipper, something else... 9. It works I guess. 10. I'm gonna bunch this all together. It looks like any other thing. Oh well. Balance: 4.7 1. Could use more range >.>. I mean like, he only goes one at a time. So yeah. How about glue gunner range? Cost is pretty nice. 2. Yeah that works out. I can go for that. 3. :( no 4. eh. I guess so? This guy is SO weak. He needs range yuh. 5. 3450$ minimum. 6. 150$. 7. Why so expensive? Why so serious? 8. *says in sarcastic tone* Wow this is so useful and cost worthy kappa kappa kappa. 9. it's overall kinda underexpensive, as in, make it like 10,000$, cuz ZOMGs. They're tough stuff yo. 10. I hate specialty buildings. Detail: 9.6/10 1. I'm gonna start fapping to you, you actually have detail for once of base stats. Jesus Christ. It's perfect. The cost could be specified by saying "on easy", but other than that, I won't nag. YOU EVEN SAID THE APPEARANCE. I WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND. Only thing though, how does he paint? Is it instant after he looks? Is it a firing system? That's my only wonder. 2. Oh nice, that applies a lot of detail. I like it I like it. I like you. Can we set up a date in Paris? 3. I mean you are really gr8 m8 at detail, 8/8 4. I think I have my total opinion. 5. Okay. 6. It never ends. 7. :( 8. Still got that detail yo. 9. How far can it go? What does it target? 10. I like eggs! Did you know that? Would I use the tower?: 7/10 In all honesty, no. It's completely underpowered. It's like a sniper without the sniper, or the rifle, or the jarate. Suggestion box: Why not he be a melee guy, or atleast state he's a melee guy, and he has a fast attack speed? Or maybe some AOE? What if, instead of that, he'd have some serious damage over time as well? That'd be kinda cool. What if he painted to a random tier? That'd be amazing! It'd make the bloon into something...completely different. http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/Persistant_Upgrades!!! I suggest putting range, attack speed, and basic things here. http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/Anti_Assassin_Trifecta_solution:_The_Pool_of_Upgrades Also, I suggest this, because you can expand so much more instead of having simple paths. Also, I'll add in that article if you do change your mind. Take a look around, generally. Total Score: 7.1/10 It's pretty dank. I like it. But keep working at it.